Fixed
by leith
Summary: Set after season 3's DOJ, DOW. Rommie and Harper talk. My first ever fanfic so please R&R.
1. Rommie POV

**Disclaimer:** Andromeda doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Tribune. This was written for entertainment only and no money has been exchanged (unfortunately).

**Spoilers:**Day of Judgement, Day of Wrath

**Archive:**Probably but please ask me first anyway.

**A/N:**This is my very first fanfic so please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome but flames will be ignored

**Rommia POV**

"Harper?"

I called as I stepped into hesitantly into the machine shop. He dropped whatever gadget he was making, to me, and probably anyone else, it looked like scrap metal, but I knew better than to ask, that wasn't what I came here to talk about.

"Yeah Rom-doll, what's up?" he asked me standing up and dusting off his hands.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the ship…"

"There's nothing to talk about."

But he wouldn't meet my eye.

"Listen, Harper, I didn't say those things it wasn't me."

"But it looked like you, it sounded like you how do I know that, that isn't how you really feel, deep down inside. Am I really no more than an amoeba to you?"

He was raising his voice by now but I couldn't believe he even thought for one moment I meant any of those things. Of course my crew were far lower intellectually than me but it was something I enjoyed, the way their minds worked, how little they knew about things compared to me but still the lived their lives not seeming to care. And as for Harper he was one of the most amazing of all, everything he had been through and he was still so vibrant and full of life. I remembered telling Dylan that Harper was the best officer I had ever had serve on me but I'd never told Harper himself. Not that his ego normally needed swelling but today he looked so lost deep inside.

"Harper" I finally got out. "I would never say or think any of that, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Without you I'd have been destroyed ages ago. You understand me better than any of the others, hey you made me! You have to know I would never say that."

My own voice was getting louder and I felt on the verge off tears, he had to understand. I managed to choke out one more sentence,

"We said we'd fix each other, remember?"

And then I was sobbing quietly letting everything from the past few days be washed out. Seeing The Balance again, being controlled so completely by him, seeing his avatar once again die as it drifted out into the deepness of space. But most importantly what I'd said to him. Harper just held me and murmured

"Its okay we're okay we're both fixed."


	2. Harper POV

**Harper POV**

I heard the doors open but barley registered it until I heard her voice call out

"Harper?"

I dropped my latest invention in surprise and turned round

"Hey Rom-doll what's up?"

I asked trying to sound casual.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the ship…"

I interrupted before she could get any further, that was one subject I did not want to breach at the moment. I could still remember all too vividly her saying all those things, things that until then I never even suspected her of thinking.

"There's nothing to talk about," I replied but I knew she wouldn't let me off the hook that easily.

"Listen, Harper I didn't say those things it wasnt me."

I knew this but I still couldn't believe they'd come out of her mouth, I knew that what I said next would hurt her but suddenly I wanted to see just a little bit of what I felt in those moments.

"But it looked like you, it sounded like you how do I know that, that isn't how you really feel, deep down inside. Am I really no more than an amoeba to you?"

I saw her recoil slightly in shock and felt guilty but not guilty enough to take the words back, not yet. I knew she didn't love me as I loved her but having it spelled out so harshly even if it was The Balance speaking. I needed her reassurance needed to know she didn't think like that when I'd busted one of her circuits or overloaded her power relays again.

"Harper, I would never say or think any of that, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Without you I'd have been destroyed ages ago. You understand me better than any of the others, hey you made me! You have to know I would never say that."

I finally looked her straight in the eye and saw how upset she was, how much pain this was causing her as well as me.

"We said we'd fix each other, remember?"

The sentence hit me and I couldn't believe I'd said those things just to make her fell bead. I stepped towards her and held her as she cried, remembering our promise, and I knew that even if she would never return my love she still loved me as a lifelong friend and that that would never change. Softly I murmured

"Its okay we're okay we're both fixed."


End file.
